


The Misadventures of Force-Skype

by CookieBeast12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Is too, M/M, SO, The Author - Freeform, also rey, and ben are adorable, and i ship to point, it is unhealthy, lazy to, write proper tags, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieBeast12/pseuds/CookieBeast12
Summary: Basically One-Shot of our favorite force-skype users, spoiler alert... fluff and cute reyloNo smutjust fluffand pizza
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Misadventures of Force-Skype

She was tired, of course she was, the bright sun that brought sweat to her skin was boiling hot, casting waves that distorted the image of the sands of the desert, large dunes stood tall in the distance and the sight of the town just yards from her location, she didn't know why she was back on Jakku, other than the fact that she needed to be here, and she hated it, Leia has instructed her to be here... but for what. She knew Finn and Poe were napping in the domed houses of the settlement they were being housed in, the walls of sand-brick and stone were strong and cool when they wanted to be.

The deserts of Jakku were unforgiving, Rey knew this from experience, of course after living 2 decades here she would hope she'd at least learn something. Watch for the sinking sands, scavenge until mid-day and then head back out, she knew everything there was to ship parts, looking for the best ones often brought her there, raiding the largest ships, hit an weaponry and you were set for months, hit a command center and you'd never have to work a day in your life, but keeping it hidden was the hardest part, greedy hands taking what they need and more, of course to survive but it was still bloody annoying.

She was walking near the path, feet sinking into the burning sand with every step, biting flies from her Luggabeast making they’re way under her skin. Rey swatted irritably at her arms, pulling her robes tighter against her body as she continued on, the steel parts of a nearby fighter lay in the sand, it's insides had been picked through and left with nothing but an empty shell. the sleek metal sending bright sparkles of light as the sun lit it and she headed over to it. the leather strap of the lead she carries leads the beast behind her. It gives a grunt, letting out a series of guttural growls and she brings it forward, waiting patiently as it catches up, the tall creature towering over her, casting long shadows across the barren landscape.

The fighter is recognizably an Empire TIE/LN Starfighter, it's black sleek shape rusted away though she can still see the tell-tale gray and black colors, the frame of the wing lays feet away, she can see the wires of the wing tugged carefully out, cord by cord until all that's left is the synthetic outside. She plants a foot forward, the wreckage site strewn with parts hidden in the sand and the side of her foot bumps into a piece, she bends down wiping the sand away, particles flying into the wind as she lifts it up, her eyes widening at the find... it's the fighter's weapon cannon, the parts in this could be worth 4 portions, of course picked and cleaned properly. 

Though when she brought a knee up to stand the metal of the piece cut into her thigh... deep, the pain was immediate, piercing of flesh sending jolts to her mind and she scrambled back with a yelp, careful to keep the sand out she grasps a hand over her already blood covered hand... the panic racing through her head.

I don't have a medkit

I don't have a medkit

I'm too far to walk back

She sucked in a gasping breath, her hand pressed tightly against the gaping wound, the flesh pruned and open for the hot air, sweat pouring from her temples, she falls back into a sitting position, her thigh bent to keep it from meeting the sand, and she can feel the pounding of blood in her hand, her head echoing her heartbeat as she felt ice cold fear run through her.

The warm liquid spilling onto her hands, white from holding onto her leg so tightly, the pain brought black spots to her eyes and she groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. Rey let out a groan, dragging herself towards the wreckage, the broken body of the fighter allowing her safety from the creatures that dwelled under the sands, her blood already strewn in a trail over to where she had scooted over the hot sand, her boots full of the sand she hated so much.

The world seemed to turn mellowed, everything around her muffled as the tug of her bond dragged her back to reality, the dark figure behind her stood with his mouth open, robes billowing wherever he was at.

“Rey?”


End file.
